Question: Let $x$ and $y$ be positive real numbers.  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{\sqrt{(x^2 + y^2)(3x^2 + y^2)}}{xy}.\]
By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[(y^2 + x^2)(3x^2 + y^2) \ge (xy \sqrt{3} + xy)^2,\]so
\[\frac{\sqrt{(x^2 + y^2)(3x^2 + y^2)}}{xy} \ge 1 + \sqrt{3}.\]Equality occurs when $\frac{y^2}{3x^2} = \frac{x^2}{y^2},$ or $y = x \sqrt[4]{3},$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{1 + \sqrt{3}}.$